1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel knitted bottle insulating type cozy. In particular the present invention relates to a particular novel construction of a beverage cozy or jacket design for a bottle that successfully adheres to a multiplicity of container's shapes without stretching, wrinkling or other problems associated with prior knitted cozies.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a jacket cozy over a beverage bottle, can or the like for the purposes of keeping the beverage container cold or hot, for preventing condensation or from preventing heat or cold transfer to the hand or container while using the container are fairly well known. These devices also protect furniture and the like.
There are some concerned primarily with insulation, such as ones made of Styrofoam, neoprene or the like while fabric or knitted devices are more about the feel and look of the cozy. A problem with knitted cozies' designs, however, is that they tend to bunch up or fall off the bottle or can or are simple designs which do not work on a bottle with a neck such as a bear bottle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,015 to McGough issued Oct. 6, 1981 there is claimed a cozy for a 12 inch beverage can which has a cylindrical body and filled with goose down. While this device is useful for a cylindrical can it is of no use on a tapered bottle. Beer bottles, soda bottles, plastic water bottles, sports drink like bottles, baby bottles and the like have a body portion and a tapered neck portion. Typical knit type cozies have a single material with a tapered design, however, these do not stay in place easily and must be made to the exact measurements of a specific bottle while bottle designs vary greatly.